Proelium
Summary Proelium '''is a collection of stories of fiction, written by Kepekley23. The series focuses on the tales of power of several deities within the Greek Pantheon, as well as their clashes and personalities. The long-forgotten past of various entities is thus uncovered, as well as their personalities. Proelium is notably inspired by several games and iterations of the Greek Myths, such as the God of War, Saint Seiya and Percy Jackson franchises. Amidst Proelium's inspirations are also H.P Lovecraft's stories, such as the Cthulhu Mythos and the Necronomicon. Cosmology The vast universe ruled by the Gods of Olympus is composed of a countless amount of stars and galaxies. In the absolute center of all of creation, rests a planet called the Earth, inhabited by the deities that help preserve stability. Even though the massive universe is, in fact, boundless in magnitude, its only a mere shadow when compared to the Primeval Realm, a reality beyond the powers of the Gods, ruled by Nyx, the embodiment of the night-sky, and the rest of The Primordials, a band of entities so powerful that they could erase anything in their path with a mere thought. Although the Primeval Realm and the universe ruled by Olympus are both impressive, they're nothing when compared to the entirety of all realities, an infinite number of dimensions created by Chaos, the Absolute Primordial, a being of boundless power and might whose only purpose is to rule and keep an eye over its creations. Storyline '''Proelium's storyline focuses on the deities of the Greek Pantheon and their personalities, their conflicts and purposes. It spans most, if not all of the Ancient Age. The story was supposed to extend to the Modern Times, but the death of the belief in the Olympians at the end of the series prevented that arc from going through. '''Era of Creation: '''The first chapter of this arc focus on Chaos, the creator of all realities, and the remnants focus on The Primordials, the beings that forged the Primeval Realm with their numerous wars and ruled all of reality. '''Era of Gold: '''This arc focus on what happened after the defeat of Uranus at the hands of his children, the Titans, and how they created mankind and ruled the cosmos for almost all of eternity. '''Era of Power: '''The final arc of the series details the rule of the Olympians after their defeat of the Titans, and also how their children, the Demigods, served them. Power of the Verse Proelium is a considerably formidable verse, with countless characters possessing cosmic levels of power. Not only is the verse extremely powerful, they're also very broken, so to speak, with some notable hax abilities, including Existence Erasure, Reality Warping and Probability Manipulation. Overall, the verse caps out at High Hyperversal, with the strongest character in the verse being Nigh-Omnipotent, transceding the narrative as a whole. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: * Opponents: * Neutral: * Characters Olympians: *Zeus, the King of Olympus *Poseidon, the Earthshaker *Hades, the Ruler of Death *Hera, the Queen of Maternity *Hestia, the Queen of Family *Demeter, the Harvester *Apollo, the Prince of the Sun *Artemis, the Mother of the Wild *Ares, the Great Warlord Demigods: *Hercules, the Man of Power *Perseus, the Slayer of the Gorgons *Theseus, the Slayer of the Minotaur *Castor and Pollux, the Twins The Titans: *Cronos, the Titan Lord *Atlas, the General *Hyperion, the Lord of the East *Oceanus, the Ruler of the Seas *Krios, the Stellar King *Helios, the Embodiment of the Sun *Iapetus, the Piercer *Typhon, the Greatest of All The Lower Primordials: *Uranus, the Ruler of the Heavens *Gaia, the Mother Earth *Thanatos, the Embodiment of Death The Primordials: *Nyx, the Night-Sky *Tartarus, the Ruler of the Chasm *Erebus, the King of the Darkness *Pontus, the Embodiment of the Oceans *Chronos, the Father-Time *Chaos, The Embodiment of Creation Category:Verses